


Don't Do This

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcoholic Lip Gallagher, Angst, Based off of Ian and Mickey's break up scene, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Break Up, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Season/Series 05, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: With Lip spiraling down and not wanting to get help for his drinking problem, he makes a decision to keep himself from dragging Mickey down with him.-aka, a Lip x Mickey version of the Season 5 break-up scene ):
Relationships: Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in thirty minutes because I was in an angsty mood so here, take this sadness.

The constant buzzing from his phone pulls Mickey from his awful sleep, annoyed grumbles coming from him as he reaches for the device. His grumbles immediately shift into a noise of surprise, almost dropping his phone when he sees the caller ID. He scrambles to hit answer, pressing the phone to his ear as he sits up. “Hello?” Nothing. “Hello?” 

A heavy sigh seeps through the receiver. “Hey, Mick…” 

Relief washes over Mickey at the sound of Lip’s voice. “Where the fuck are you?” 

Lip disappeared a few days ago, no one knowing where he went or what happened to him. All calls and texts were ignored, not a single peep from Lip in return. Mickey has been on edge since he vanished, searching high and low in the Southside and even considering crossing into the Northside. 

His boyfriend has been in a low state for weeks now. Mickey isn’t stupid - he’s seen the pile of empty alcohol bottles growing, found the crushed beer bottles scattered in Lip’s dorm room, has even heard from Kev how much the Gallagher has come into the bar, rivaling Frank’s frequent visits. Mickey has tried to help, get Lip to talk about what the fuck was going on because Mickey is in the dark. Lip wouldn’t ever talk though. Sometimes would try and distract Mickey with sex or more beer and Mickey let him, not wanting to push him. 

Now, Mickey is sprinting down the street, cold air stinging his lungs but not giving a single fuck about it. He has to get to Lip and make sure he’s okay. This disappearance is a wake-up call - they need to get Lip help. This drinking has become a problem. This has gone too far. 

He almost forgets to breathe when he comes to a stop in front of the Gallagher house, eyes landing on the hunched over form of the man he loves. He gasps softly and takes deep breaths, lungs aching and body itching to run closer and wrap his arms around him. Lip looks up slowly, eyes red and hooded with exhaustion. He looks like complete shit, hair mused and dirty, dark shadows under his eyes and skin a sickly pale color. His usually bright eyes are so dull, staring at Mickey blankly. “Hey.”

Mickey’s eyes narrow a bit. “Where the fuck have you been?”

Lip looks down, hands clasped together between his knees. “Out.”

Mickey sighs, deciding not to push. “You okay?”

Lip shakes his head, pressing his lips together for a moment. “No, not really. I’m a little fucked, y’know?” 

“Are you drunk?” Mickey asks softly. 

“Not right now,” Lip mutters, rubbing his face tiredly. “I want to be though. Dulls the pain and shit. I like it.” 

Mickey frowns. “What’s been going on, dude?” 

“I’m sick of it all,” Lip huffs, looking up at him. He smiles bitterly for a second, shaking his head. “Sick of Frank, sick of college, sick of Fiona breathing down my neck and all the family drama… Fiona wants to throw Debbie out, y’know?” 

Mickey did know. He gave Fiona his two cents on the matter. While he personally doesn’t think a fifteen-year-old girl with no money should have a kid, that’s her decision to make. He’s considered offering her Mandy’s old room if Fiona does go through with throwing her out. “Yeah, I know.” 

Lip sniffs, huffing out a dry laugh. “Everything is just fucked and I’m sick of it.” 

“Everything has always been fucked,” Mickey says, stepping closer to him, “but we work through it. A drink once in a while is fine, but-” 

“-but drinking your life away is never the answer,” Lip finishes, running a hand through his hair. “I know. I fucking know, alright?”

Mickey pauses, looking him over. “You need help.”

Lip closes his eyes, bowing his head. “I know…” 

“Lip-”

“I don’t know if I can bring myself to do it,” Lip cuts him off, slowly pulling himself to his feet. “Right now, I want a fucking drink. There’s nothing for me anymore, so what’s the fucking point?”

Mickey’s frown deepens. “Lip, what are you talking about?”

“I got expelled,” Lip mumbles, finally looking at Mickey and meeting his shocked expression. “I got expelled and I completely fucked over my chances of being something. I’ll never be anything, Mickey.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mickey asks.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he whispers. 

Mickey sighs, reaching out for him. “Lip, listen-”

“Every time I pull this shit, I’m afraid I’m dragging you down with me,” Lip interrupts, stepping out of his reach. “What if I go too far? What if I hurt you or even Yevgeny and Svet?”

“Lip, stop,” Mickey says, voice trembling a tad. “You’d never hurt us.”

“And I always said I’d never turn out like Frank,” Lip snaps. 

“You’re not,” Mickey insists. 

“I _am!”_ Lip’s voice raises. “I’m the spitting-fucking-image of Frank!” 

Mickey takes a deep breath, staying calm. “You don’t have to be. We’ll get you help-” 

“I don’t _want_ help,” Lip laughs dryly, spreading his arms. “That’s the problem! I don’t want to get any fucking help even though I know I need it!” 

Mickey steps back. “It’s not about what you want! You’re fucking everything over by drinking so much, Lip, and you know it! We can just-” 

“Exactly! I’m fucking everything over and this is why I’m ending this,” Lip snaps out, cutting Mickey off. 

A tense silence falls over them, Mickey soaking in his words while Lip bows his head, waiting for his reaction. Mickey hesitates, unsure of what he heard. “What?”

Lip shakes his head, looking at Mickey sadly. “If… If I’m unable to get myself help and get better… I don’t want to drag you down with me…” 

Mickey pales, his chest clenching in fear. “Lip…?” 

“I don’t want you sitting around, worrying and watching over me, picking me up after I pass out from drinking so much and praying I don’t lash out and hurt someone,” Lip rants softly. “You don’t deserve that shit.” 

Mickey grabs his arm gently. “I love you, Lip. That means we take care of each other - good times, bad times, sickness and health. All of that shit.” 

Lip smiles bitterly, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand off of his arm. “And I love you, Mick.” Mickey’s expression crumbles, watching Lip drop his hand. “It’s why I need to do this.” Mickey’s breath hitches. Lip reaches up and cups his face, pressing their foreheads together and meeting Mickey’s glossy eyes. His heart cracks at the sight, thumbs tracing over his cheeks. “You deserve so much better than me, Mick. I need to get my shit together before we can… I need to handle this on my own.” 

Mickey reaches up to grip the lapels of his jacket. “Don’t do this…” 

“I love you,” Lip murmurs, kissing him gently. Mickey’s lips tremble against his, almost following when he pulls back. Lip winces when he feels a small tear hit his thumb, taking in Mickey’s heartbroken expression. He reluctantly lets go, lips tingling and heart aching. Mickey’s lips part, wanting to speak, to change Lip’s mind, but nothing comes out. Lip smiles sadly and turns away, walking up the steps for the front door. 

Mickey inhales sharply and turns away, kicking down a pile of crates sitting by the fence. Lip glances over his shoulder, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he watches Mickey wipe at his face angrily, turning and walking down the street before breaking into a sprint. Lip fights back the urge to chase after him, bowing his head and heading back inside the Gallagher house for a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Highly debating writing a sequel for this (:  
> As always, prompts are very much appreciated!


End file.
